My invention relates to skiing accessories, and more particularly to an improved means for protecting, holding, carrying and/or temporarily storing skis in a manner that will respect public safety. Skis tend to be long and they have to be carried with both hands with a cradle-type grip or placed on the shoulders and held with one or two hands. They tend to separate easily. While in transport by ground or air, the skis, particularly the tips, can be damaged.
A major problem is to get the skis from the means of transportation to the ski lift area. Since there are sharp edges and tips on the ski, injury to nearby people and property can occur. There is no satisfactory retaining means that can hold the skis together, protect the skis from damage, minimize injury to others, and allow easy application and removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,002 discloses a ski boot carrier which uses the skis, themselves, as the lever arm. The skis simply are received within a sleeve 23. The flat portions of the skis are used. While this does provide a means to carry not only the skis, but also the boots, it does not protect other people or property and the ends of the skis, and can not be used for transport nor provides any means of temporary storage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,957,577, 3,051,210 and 3,253,627 are all directed to covers for golf clubs. These were the closest references found that were directed to coverings for odd shapes. The '577 patent shows a double cover with what might be characterized as a form of flexible bridge. However, there is no structure that could support the skis to suggest solutions for the prior mentioned problems. Sometimes straps are used to wrap-tie the skis together, but again it does not solve or suggest a solution for the above problems.